Perfect
by MoonJay2012
Summary: The gang are all meeting up in Cherrygrove City, but what happens when they meet May's family and Brendan there? And what exactly is May's father planning? Could it ruin May's happiness?


Perfect

Pokemon

Romance Drama

For May Maple, a young 16 year old, contests in summer were the best. May had light brown hair that flowed just passed her shoulders and had beautiful sapphire eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey top with sleeves that started below her shoulders and hung off her arms with a red heart with TRUE LOVE in blue letters.

"Hurry up you Slowpokes!" May turned her head to face her friends and travelling companions.

Drew Hayden, her long time friend and rival was in the lead with his partner, the newly evolved Roserade, he wore jeans and a green shirt that showed off his toned body and brought out his green hair and emerald eyes, he was 17. Not far behind him was Paul Shinji, the cold-hearted boy had fallen in love with Dawn and had changed his ways to be with her, he was also wearing a shirt that showed his toned chest, but it was purple and he wore black jeans, his purple hair getting in his face and covering his onyx black eyes, he was also 17. Dawn Berlitz was by his side with her blue hair streaming out behind her, she had beautiful cobalt eyes and was wearing exactly what May was except her top was pink, she was 16. Solidad Carter was next, her pink hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing blue short shorts and a light pink top like May and Dawn's but with a Skitty curled up on it, she was 20. Harley Parin the cacturne lover brought up the rear in his cacturne like clothing and his purple hair bouncing as he ran, he was one year older then Solidad.

The friends had started travelling together two months before, and Drew invited Paul and Dawn because Paul was an old friend of his.

"Why must you run ahead?" Drew looked at her.

"Cause I want to see our friends," May retorted.

Drew sighed and shook his head.

They were going to be meeting Ash, Brock and Misty again. Misty had decided to rejoin Ash and Brock on their travels and she and Ash had started dating when she rejoined them.

Their other friends Gary Oak and Leaf Green had started dating three months ago and were travelling together, going to cities with Pokemon Labs and Contests.

"I cant wait to see everyone again!" Dawn squealed when she and Paul reached them.

Grinning(of course excluding Paul. He'd changed his attitude toward Pokemon but really thats about it), they all ran into the Pokemon Centre of Cherrygrove City to meet their friends and for Coordinators, sign up for the tag-team contest.

May looked around at everyone in the Pokemon centre, looking for her friends. They had already signed in and were now looking for Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary and Leaf.

"They're probably late," she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself, really?"

May turned around to face the smirking Drew.

"Oh hush you," May scowled.

"May?"

May turned to her side to look at her younger brother Max.

"Max!" she yelled engulfing him in a hug.

"Ugh. May, enough," Max said, wrinkling his nose.

"May," May's parents Norman Maple and Caroline Maple came up to them.

"Mom! Dad! It's great to see you again. But, why are you here?" May asked.

"We're meeting some old friends here in two days," Caroline said, smiling.

"Hey May," a boy around their age came up beside them.

"Brendan!" May gasped.

"It's great to see you too May," Brendan chuckled.

"May?" May turned to face Drew who was looking at her uncertainly.

"Oh, guys. This is my friend and rival Drew Hayden. Drew this is my Dad Norman, my Mom Caroline, you already know Max, and this is my old friend Brendan," May introduced them.

May could feel Drew tense up behind her.

I wonder what his problem is, she mused.

"It's good to see you again Max. And it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs Maple, and you too Brendan," Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen them yet May?" Drew asked, referring to their friends who had yet to arrive and drawing May from her thoughts.

"No, not yet," May shook her head.

"May! Drew!"

May and Drew looked around Mays family to see their friends Misty, Ash, Brock, Gary and Leaf running up to them.

"Sorry we took so long," Misty apologised.

"Hey Caroline and Norman," Ash greeted May's parents.

"Hello Norman and Caroline," Dawn popped up from behind May and Drew as Brock greeted May's parents, causing May to jump in surprise.

"Calm down May, it's just Dawn, you should be used to her doing that now," Drew smirked.

"Hey!" Dawn and May exclaimed.

"Hate to interrupt you cabbage-head, but remember, only I tease my girlfriend," Paul walked up to them.

"May, who are all these people?" Norman asked, looking around confusedly

"Oh right. This is Dawn, Paul, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Soledad and Harley," May introduced all of her friends.

"It's nice to meet you," all of her friends who had never met her parents before chorused, excluding Paul who just nodded.

"It's wonderful to meet all of May's friends," Caroline smiled at them all.

"Wow, thats a lot of friends May," Brendan remarked.

"I know. I'm just glad I'm not travelling with all of them," May giggled.

"Oh, that would be entertaining, considering we would be having arguments all the time," Drew smirked.

"And I would whack you all with my mallet, and I will in a minute," Misty threatened, causing nearly everyone to shrink back from her in fear, excluding Paul.

May sighed, shaking her head. Misty could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"May, do you want to join us for dinner?" Caroline asked her daughter.

Caroline's POV

"Hey May."

I noticed that when Brendan had joined us May's friend Drew had become guarded and cautious. The way he was standing just said, she's mine, back off. But poor Brendan didn't notice.

Drew would be perfect for May, as much as I like Brendan, he just wouldn't suit May.

"May, do you want to join us for dinner?" I asked.

"Only if Drew comes," May stated.

"Of course he can come," I said, chuckling.

Drew flicked his hair again.

"You cant get enough of me," he teased.

"JUST WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN!" May yelled.

This resulted in a small argument between the two.

"May, calm down. It was just a joke," Drew said.

"STILL-"

May paused mid sentence because Drew had pushed a blood-red thornless rose in her face.

"Stop yelling May," he said softly.

"I don't like this kid," my husband muttered to me.

"Well to bad, May obviously does and so do I," I retorted to him.

"May! Why don't you start travelling with Brendan after this contest," my idiot of a husband said.

"Sorry. I'm already travelling with some friends and there is too many of us for an more people to join us, and I enjoy travelling with fellow Coordinaters, sorry Brendan," May smiled at him apologetically.

Stupid husband trying to set May up with someone she obviously doesn't like, I thought angrily.

Wait, I realised something. Drew handed May a red, thornless rose, a sign of love.

_He's in love with May_, I thought.

Next Day:

"Well May are you ready for the tag-team contest?" Drew asked May as they walked down to the front desk of the Pokemon Centre.

"May! I have just had a really good idea! You should enter the tag-team contest with Brendan!" her father yelled from the front desk, looking extremely proud of himself.

_That ought to set May and Brendan up_, he thought.

"Uh, Dad. I'm already signed up with Drew besides, Brendan's not a co-ordinator, he's a trainer," May winced.

"Oh, but-"

"May! Be my partner in the contest?" Brendan walked up to them with a grin on his face.

May could feel Drew tense up, and she could see her Mom saw it too. Her Mom was the only other person who knew of their relationship.

-Flashback-

It was the day May and Drew started dating in secret.

May was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset and the beautiful sight it was creating with the pokemon.

"Hey May!"

May turned to see Drew running towards her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"I've been worried. You've been gone a long time," Drew looked at her with a worried expression.

"It's fine, I was just thinking about stuff," May smiled sadly.

_There's no way he would like me back! I am no where near being beautiful and I'm so clumsy, _she thought miserably. She had been thinking about Drew the entire hour she had been gone. She had a crush on him but had realised on the cliff that she had come to love him.

"Hey, look at me," Drew said softly.

May had zoned out for five minutes and tears had been making their way down her cheeks.

"Why? All you ever do is insult me and put me down," May said sharply.

"Oh May. I do that to hide my true feelings," Drew whispered.

"What?" May looked over at him, confused.

Drew smiled slightly at her tear streaked face.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"I love you," he said softly, before crashing his lips to hers.

May's eyes widened. He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me! May was doing a happy dance inside until she felt Drew's lips start to leave hers and started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Now Drew was surprised. He hadn't thought she had liked him back.

They ended up with May on her back on the grass with Drew hovering over her.

"I love you too," she gasped.

"Good," Drew said breathlessly.

Both were panting from the kiss.

Drew leaned down and placed his lips on May's once more and licked her lips with his tongue.

May gasped and Drew smirked as he used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

May moaned as his tongue explored her mouth and began battling said tongue with hers.

They parted for some much needed oxygen and Drew rolled off May, and they lay side by side, panting.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Drew asked, thinking of their friends and travelling companions Paul, Dawn, Harley and Soledad.

"No. I want some time, just to ourselves," Mays said, she looked over at him to see what he thought.

His eyes were shining with happiness.

"Do you mind?" May asked him.

"No. I have you and I don't care when we tell them, just as long as I have you," Drew stroked her cheek with his hand softly.

May smiled.

We'll tell them, soon, just not now, she thought as Drew leaned in to kiss her again.

-End Flashback-

-Another Flashback-

The night before at eleven.

"I hate Brendan!"

Caroline paused in her walk.

Is that…Drew? she thought. She stayed behind the wall.

"Why? He's my childhood friend!" May retorted.

"Well you obviously didn't notice him flirting with you did you," Drew hissed as he gently pushed her against the wall.

"Drew. You don't need to be jealous ," May said softly.

"I know….I'm sorry. I love you," Drew wrapped his arms around May.

"I love you too," May whispered.

Drew smiled softly and bent his head down to kiss May.

He carefully licked her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance, which May accepted without hesitation.

May moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feelings his touch emitted.

"May? Drew?"

May and Drew broke apart and turned to face Caroline. She had a huge smile on her face.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, still smiling.

"Two weeks," May said.

Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist from behind, looking over her head at Caroline, it was easy considering he was a head taller then May.

"Eeeep! I am so glad. Your father wants you to be with Brendan, but I knew it was Drew you liked," Caroline squealed.

"Don't tell anyone. We're going to tell them tomorrow," May looked at her Mum.

"Of course," Caroline smiled, "but, bed time. Come on."

"Um, Caroline. May and I are in the same room, different bed but same room," Drew said, cringing, "it was all we could get cause this place was packed."

"Oh thats fine," Caroline clapped.

Shrugging, Drew walked into their room, saying good night to Caroline and May hugged her mum and joined Drew in their room.

"How are we going to tell them?" May asked as she got changed.

"I don't know we'll figure something out," Drew wrapped his arms around May, kissing her neck.

"Not now Drew," May giggled.

"Night May," Drew said as he got into bed.

"Good night Drew," May smiled.

We'll tell them tomorrow, somehow, was her last thought as she drifted of to sleep.

-Flashback End-

"Sorry Brendan, I'm working with Drew and besides, you're a trainer, not a coordinator," May said.

"Mr Drew! Mr Drew!" a girl with short red hair ran up to them.

"Brianna," May said sharply.

"Mr Drew, be my partner in the contest?" Brianna looked at Drew.

"I'm working with May," Drew said.

Huffing, Brianna ran away again.

"I get the picture she doesn't like you May," Norman said.

"Yeah, she hates May cause we're really close. Brianna has had a crush on me since the day I met her," Drew said, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should give the girl a chance," Brendan suggested.

"Nah, she's not the girl for me," Drew grinned.

"So who is?" Norman asked, looking interested.

"Yeah Drew," Brock said from beside him.

"I'm not saying," Drew frowned.

"Awwww, come on man," Ash whined.

"Yeah man, you have to tell us. It's polite to answer a question," Gary smirked.

"Shut up Gary. No, it's my secret," Drew scowled.

"Suit yourself," Brendan shrugged.

Norman frowned at Drew.

_I really dislike this boy_, he thought, _she would do much better with Brendan._

"We need to go May, so do you Leaf and Dawn," Drew said, looking at his watch.

"CRAP!" May yelled.

"What did I say about language, June," Drew groaned.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. June." May hissed as she whacked Drew.

"Geez. I'm sorry," Drew winced as she hit him.

"Apology accepted," May smiled brightly.

"Come on. We need to go." Leaf said.

Grabbing May's hand, Drew dragged her through the city, towards the Cherrygrove City Contest Hall.

TIME SKIP TO END OF CONTEST

"And the winners of the Cherrygrove Tag-team Contest are May Maple and Drew Hayden!" Lillian announced over the speakers.

"We won, we won, we won," May squealed.

Drew smiled at her childish behaviour.

She stopped jumping up and down and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"How about we show everyone," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Drew grinned and pulled her close to him.

Smiling, May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, before Drew bent his head and crashed his lips onto hers.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, to which she granted, loving the feeling his touch gave her as they explored each others mouths.

They broke apart for air, the crowd still cheering, as if they hadn't witnessed the two kissing.

"Lets go get the ribbons and leave to explain, shall we," Drew whispered in May's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She grinned at him in response.

In the Pokemon Centre

May's POV

Drew and I were in the waiting room in the Pokemon Centre, waiting for everyone to come back.

I was sitting on Drew's lap and he was nuzzling my neck, and occasionally kissing it.

"Drew, cut it out, their here," I moaned.

I had just spotted everyone walking back and didn't want to be caught with him doing this to me.

"Oh all right," Drew smirked.

My boyfriend is probably planning to do something later.

Oh well, I'll worry about what my evil boyfriend has in store for me when we're alone. Right now I need to focus on telling the others everything.

Finally, all of our friends and my family reached us.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you guys had gotten lost," I remarked.

"May, only you could get lost here," Drew smirked, I couldn't see, but I could feel, as his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Why do I have such an evil boyfriend," I muttered.

"I'm not evil, I'm just teasing you," he responded.

"Uh, we're still here," Ash said uncertainly.

"Hehe, sorry," I said, I could feel Drew smirking into my shoulder and slapped his on his arm.

"What was that back there?" Paul asked.

He was holding Dawn who was staring at us as if we just grew bunneary ears.

"Uh, we kissed," Drew said, raising his eyebrow.

"No, he meant, why?" Dawn corrected.

"Why? Well I suppose we could tell you," I said slyly.

"Tell us what?" Gary asked, he sounded cautious, well I would be to if two of my friends just randomly kissed then started acting weird.

"Drew and I…" I stopped.

"Have been dating for two weeks," Drew finished, smirking.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Dawn shrieked.

"Cause I wanted some time to just ourselves before I am murdered by Drew's fangirls," I said wryly.

"Oh, you have a point there," Leaf said thoughtfully.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Misty squealed.

"You're not mad?" Drew asked, surprised.

"No, not really. I mean, we all knew it would happen soon. Your love for each other was just so painfully obvious," Misty smirked.

Drew merely shrugged and grinned while I blushed and smiled.

"What can we say, I can't hide my emotions around May and May cant hide her emotions for her life," Drew stated.

"Hey!" I protested.

"May. Can we talk to you?" Dad asked, he gestured to the rest of my family.

"Sure," I nodded.

As I got off Drew's lap, we gave each other a comforting hand-squeeze.

I'm going to face my family, well my dad, and I'm leaving him to be interrogated by our friends.

Smiling slightly, I let Dad lead me through the Pokemon Centre to their room.

"I don't like him May," my Dad said when we reached my family's room.

"Why?" I frowned.

"I think Brendan would be a much better boyfriend for you," he continued.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"I know Brendan is a better boyfriend for you," Dad repeated.

"No, he isn't. Drew is. Brendan is my _friend _Dad, friend. He and I can never be more then that because I love Drew," I said firmly.

"May. Brendan and you are meant to be together, why can't you see it?" He said.

"Because I love Drew! I don't like Brendan like that!" I yelled.

Tears started building up in my eyes.

"You know what? Forget it! You can expect to never see me again!" I cried as the tears poured out of my eyes.

I ran out of the room and back to where my friends were.

"May whats wrong?" Drew stood immediately.

"Lets go, please," I begged.

Paul walked up to us.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I followed you," he said.

"You heard everything," I realised.

"Norman wants May to be with Brendan but May loves Drew, so she's never returning home," Paul explained.

Drew hugged me tight to him.

"Lets go then. We'll all split up so they can't follow us. May you can go with Paul. I'll go with Leaf, that way they might follow us. Dawn go with Gary. We all meet up in LaRousse," Drew ordered.

We all gathered our stuff and in an hour we were all standing behind the Pokemon Center.

"If they find you, you have no idea where May is. Talk to her Mom, tell her to call me and I'll help her stay in contact with May," Drew said.

We all split up and went our separate ways, knowing we wouldn't see each other again for a few days.

"We're nearly there," Paul said.

"Thank god," I murmured.

"I'm sorry May, about your Dad," he said, looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you Paul," I smiled at him.

He pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

Since he and Dawn had started dating Paul and I had become like brother and sister, like Drew and Dawn had. When no-one else could comfort me Paul knew how to, we were that close. And now I could read him like a book.

"We're here!" I cheered when I saw the edge of the forest.

Paul chuckled as I started to jump around.

"Lets go then," he grabbed my hand and dragged me into LaRousse.

"May! Paul!" Dawn screamed and jumped into Paul's arms.

I saw Drew and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you beautiful," he murmured.

"I missed you too," I replied.

"You're Mum wants to stay in contact with us. She says you Dad will come around eventually," he said.

"Alright, what d we do now? Do we continue travelling? Oh no! I have no money!" I gasped.

"May, your Mum is going to send some money and I can take care of all money problems," Drew assured me.

"Bu-"

"No buts May. This way I get to spoil you," Drew interrupted me.

I huffed but nodded in agreement.

Five years later:

"You may now kiss the bride."

Paul had smashed his lips to Dawns before the guy even finished.

I laughed with Drew as Dawn flushed and pulled herself closer to her much larger husband.

"We'll be the next couple of our group up there," Drew commented, lightly touching my engagement ring.

"Yeah," I grinned.

We all clapped when they finally broke part and Paul gave Dawn one of his very rare smiles he saved only for Dawn and me.

My Mom let out a watery smile from the seats and Max cheered loudly. As to be expected, my father was no where near. He never relented on trying to set me up with Brendan, so Mom and Max visit me and the others here in LaRousse occasionally.

"So who's gonna walk you down the isle? Paul is gonna be my best man so he can't," Drew commented.

"Yeah well he's gonna anyway," I scowled at my fiance.

"I'm sure I can multi-task," Paul commented from behind us.

"Heya Mrs Shinji," I grinned at the tiny bluenette in his arms.

"Hey! Where's Leaf? I want my baby boy back in my arms," Dawn glanced around.

"He's right here," Leaf laughed, gliding over to us in her pink bridesmaid dress that Dawn picked out for us all.

"Hey baby," Dawn cooed, picking her son out of Leaf's arms.

Paul gave another smile as he rested one arm around his wifes waist and let his finger run over Kian's face.

"He's such a Paul look a like it's actually quite scary," Gary scrunched up his nose, smiling at the new married couple.

"Means he won't be troublesome," Paul grunted.

"Oi!" Dawn said indignantly.

I let out a laugh and glanced at Drew beside me and smiled.

Everything was finally perfect.


End file.
